


blooming days

by riastronomical



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is confused, Fluff, I Tried, Love Confession, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Oh And They Were Roommates, baekhyun was straight at first, baeksoo bff, baekyeon break up, chanbaek roommates, chen appears at the very end, kris is kinda bad imsorry, kyungsoo and kai have beef, some of them are bi, taeyeon is sweet and nice, trip to mountain, xiumin is there too like his lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riastronomical/pseuds/riastronomical
Summary: chanyeol is determined to show his roommate baekhyun that breakup isn't the end of the world. somewhere along the two develop feelings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 24





	1. inside room 614

**Author's Note:**

> nights of empty dreams and broken promises blooming into love. 
> 
> //cross-posted on my wattpad (riaateyourfood)

Peace. 

That's what he felt while his eyes laid on Baekhyun buried in his warm woollen covers. 

The sheet was half fallen on the ground, his covered leg hanging from the bed and touching the floor. The boy spread on the mattress was sleeping silently, once in a while making small puppy noises that could be heard from his side of the room almost every night. No doubt Baekhyun was dead asleep, and he was thankful for that. 

That day was a calm night, no thunderstorm, no drops drumming against the naked window, yet his demons were there, accompanying him like countless nights before. He knew he couldn't fight them, already given up on any pill he was offered to shush them away. It was like running in a circle, in loops and never-ending spiral. The only thought keeping him sober was his roommate. This time, like any other night they shared together, Baekhyun was the hero who protected him— unknowingly. He was clueless but just being there was so, so calming. 

That was, of course, when the boy was in his dreamland, when he didn't see him skipping another night without closing an eye. Chanyeol was still doing his essay when the boy across the room woke up. 

"You're still up." He stated instead of asking the reason, in a quiet, sleepy voice. 

"Yeah." Chanyeol turned his way and their eyes met. He was used to this situation already—Baekhyun finding him everywhere but in his bed and complaining about it. The taller always shrugged it off although he felt bad for waking him up. 

"You should go to bed. I'm serious, Yeol. You are having that biology test tomorrow." Baekhyun said with a hint of worry in his voice as he sat up on his bed. 

Luckily, he didn't notice the younger freezing at the nickname Baekhyun just called him. Sure, the older uses it often, but Chanyeol is always surprised how nicely it sounds from Baekhyun's mouth. And definitely embarrassed. 

He shook his head. "You first." 

Baekhyun crossed his arms. "I was sleeping, like five minutes ago. I was having a really nice dream, by the way." Chanyeol chuckled on that, his roommate missing the subtle tone of his deep velvety voice. "I'll go sleep after I see you lying in your bed." Baekhyun finished. 

Chanyeol turned his face away from Baekhyun's sight so the boy couldn't catch the smile creeping upon his face. Why he cares so much, huh? His essay might have been done since an hour ago, but Chanyeol had to correct any mistake he made if there's any. He still had two days left, yet, he wanted it to be tip-top. 

Hence, Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun, thinking that the boy is too tired to argue and that he will soon go to sleep. He had his own tests and examinations tomorrow and he won't let himself fail them because of the lack of sleep. He waited for Baekhyun to hide in the covers again until he could hear his steady breath. When he pricked his ears but didn't hear his roommates sleeping noises, he turned to his side only to find him sitting in the same position as ten minutes ago. His eyes never left him.

Chanyeol could clearly see that he was trying hard not to fall asleep and he heaved a sigh. "Baekhyun, go—" 

"No, till you go too." The boy was suddenly wide-awake. Chanyeol chuckled again but a subtle feel of worry resonated in his chest—Baekhyun should care about himself more than about others, the boy thought.

"My goodness. Just let me finish this." He pointed at his computer.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, already used to this kind of excuse. He was having nothing of his roommate's shit. 

"Then don't blame me." 

"For what?" Chanyeol confusedly glanced at his roommate. 

"This." 

The boy suddenly got up from his bed and walked over Chanyeol. For the first few seconds it seemed like he was trying to get into the other's brain and convince him but realising he was failing, Baekhyun got a hold of Chanyeol's wrist, pulling him up. 

Nothing, the boy sat still, like a bag of stones. 

New idea stroke his mind. He put his tiny arms under the boy's armpits and tried to drag him from the chair to Chanyeol's bed. Baekhyun ended up back-hugging him because even if his roommate was getting on his nerves, he didn't seek to see him falling. In the end, he somehow managed to lie his two times heavier and definitely longer body down. The whole time Chanyeol just quietly watched other's stubbornness. He didn't even complain or fought back, only a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Here we go." Baekhyun dusted off his hands. 

Just as he was ready to get back into his own bed, Chanyeol decided to provoke him by standing up. 

"Yeol, I swear to God if you won't go sleep I will nail you down, you piece of sheet." Chanyeol was trying hard to not to laugh at his roommate's words. It was cute, to be honest. 

Baekhyun thought for a second. 

He stood up again and walked up to still standing Chanyeol. The giant managed not to look stunned and just observed his every move. It resembled a stare competition at first, the two of them just standing in the middle of the room, opposite each other. 

The older one spoke up. "You know me. You know that I keep my promises—what I say, I also fulfil." 

A visible wave of confusion waved over Chanyeol's face and, noticing that, Baekhyun carried on. "I said if you don't go sleep, I. Will. Nail. You. Down." After that, he took his roommates' arms and threw him on the bed, so Chanyeol somehow ended up lying under the Baekhyun. It indeed looked—weird. 

"Baek—?" 

"S-shut up and just sleep finally." 

Baekhyun was embarrassed but somehow managed to hide it in front of the younger. He just wanted to sleep and his roommate wasn't helping. 

After a while, Baekhyun moved from the top of the giant, ready to leave, if it wasn't for the big arm circling his waist. Letting out a long sigh, Baekhyun in the end just laid next to him so the younger could properly breathe. It didn't really matter as Chanyeol seemed to be already asleep. 

Finally. 

It was already an hour to midnight, both of them laying in one bed, hugging under one shared warm blanket that Baekhyun carefully tugged out underneath Chanyeol's weight. The moonlight was illuminating the tree shadows dancing with chilly autumn wind on their floor. 

Baekhyun, after some thought, had refused to go back to bed, because he didn't want to wake his roommate up and he himself was sleepy anyway. He even forgot about how embarrassing will waking up the next morning be.

He won't mind. We have been living in this room together for some time. He won't mind, he kept assuring himself. 

With that, Baekhyun fell back into his own dreamland, not knowing he was being watched. Chanyeol after few minutes closed his eyes again and waited for the sleep to take over him. But the only dream he got to see was his roommate tightly hugging him.


	2. storm

"Earth to Baekhyun, are you here?" 

Baekhyun has been wandering about what to wear for five minutes straight, causing him to totally tune out Taeyeon. She was comfortably settled on his bed while telling a story, obviously, her words being thrown into the air without anyone catching them. When she noticed his confused stare, a soft chuckle left her lips. 

"Oh sorry," He apologised, suddenly feeling bad. 

"It wasn't important anyway. You know me, I just sometimes have to get stuff off my chest even if the topic isn't really that serious." Taeyeon shrugged as she twirled her long maroon strands around her foreigner, yet still keeping her happy smile on. Baekhyun sheepishly cleared his throat. 

"So what was today's topic?" 

"Ah—only me being totally done with everything surrounding my work. But I'd rather know what's happening inside my boyfriend's head." Taeyeon lifted her brows in a playful way. 

"I really have no idea what to wear." Baekhyun groaned in frustration as he leaned back against his black leather chair. He scratched his nape. 

Taeyeon's forehead shrivelled. "Wait, you mean the hanging out with Chanyeol's friends? Oh my god, Kyungsoo and Suho really are your only friends." She laughed. At that, Baekhyun started panicking. 

"What?! No—I talk to a lot of people!" The boy started defending himself which Taeyeon found hilarious. "I just don't hang out with them. Soo and Suho are my homies." 

And that was true. Sure they were his only friends, although the boy was a social butterfly and an easy talker—he still kept the people he trusted the most the closest. In this case, Suho and Kyungsoo, both good and funny personalities to spend time with. While Suho was the motherly type, watching over him when his parents and sister couldn't, Kyungsoo was like his annoying younger brother who was there only to make his life tiresome. That doesn't mean he loves him any less. In the hardest times, Baekhyun thanked gods for him—the boy was truly the most reliable friend he's ever had. 

Overall, Baekhyun could talk to whoever he found cool, yet in the end, counted on his closest friends only. 

He looked at her with puppy eyes, making Taeyeon shook her head. "Okay, okay."

"Besides, I have no idea what kind of people they are." He bit his lip nervously, looking like a lost puppy. Taeyeon waved her hand.

"Don't worry, Chanyeol's friends are cool. And you like cool, don't you."

Baekhyun tilted his head confusedly since he still wanted to know who is he meeting beforehand—he surely resembled a doggy. Seeing that, Taeyeon mused. 

"Sehun is okay, I guess. Most of the time he's either quiet or cringing at his friends. He sometimes loves his dog more than them." His girlfriend laughed, followed by a nodding Baekhyun. "Kai is a nice guy, don't worry. Lay, well... he's kind of odd, but he has a sweet heart." 

Baekhyun frowned. "Wait. Kai? As in Kim Jongin?" 

"Yeah." She said, obviously not getting the signals her boyfriend was sending her. Baekhyun gave her the final you must be kidding me look and she gasped in realisation, "Oooh!" and then she burst in her typical cackle. 

"It's not funny." Baekhyun rolled his eyes while she was trying to calm herself down. 

"Suho would definitely laugh. And I thought you would join too. After all, don't forget that Kyungsoo did that all to himself." She giggled again and Baekhyun's corners of mouth lifted a bit. He had to admit—it was funny. 

"He's my friend, I have to defend him and stand by his side." The boy simply noted. 

"This will never die." 

Taeyeon finally stopped laughing, left only with a calm expression decorating her beautiful features—big dark, yet shiny eyes, and rosy-flushed cheeks. But the most noteworthy feature must be her smile Baekhyun fell for. 

"I hope Kyungsoo won't mind I'll be actually meeting Kai in person." Baekhyun thought for a second. What happened last year was already forgotten, but not forgiven. Anytime Kyungsoo sees Kai, he runs away or just tries to ignore his presence very hard. Luckily for them (and all the people around), most of their classes aren't the same. 

"Aww, so caring. You are such a good friend, I'm jealous." Taeyeon said, obviously provoking him. 

"Girl, I'm literally your boyfriend." He said in fake disbelief. She just cracked a warm smile and returned Baekhyun's gaze. It scared the boy for a second as her expression was different from the usual ones. It seemed anxious even. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked worryingly but she only bit her lip, preventing herself from saying anything. 

Baekhyun had all rights to be worried. Taeyeon currently worked as a nurse in a local hospital, though it was rather a part-time job as she graduated only a few months ago. She was older than her boyfriend, obviously. Baekhyun was worried, reasonably, because she worked sometimes ten hours a day, four days a week, which indeed must've been tiring for her. He hoped she didn't have any sleeping problems, unlike someone he knows. 

"I will tell you later." She simply replied and Baekhyun nodded for the nth time, the insecurity settling down his belly and not willing to leave. However, he has to push it away—for now, and believe his girlfriend. 

"Oh, yeah! We still have to get you ready for Chanyeol and his friends." Taeyeon changed the topic and smirked mischievously. Baekhyun stared at her in shock but she ignored it. 

"You want to impress them, don't you?" 

「 ❦ 」

Baekhyun tap-danced nervously in a circle, waiting for a particular group of people to show up. The place they all agreed on was now behind his back as his eyes travelled back and forth, left and right, seeking for anyone his senses could recognise. 

Despite the fact of being roommates, Chanyeol was unable to meet him sooner than the set time. Thus, Baekhyun was for now left alone. Taeyeon has gone to sleep a long time ago, insisting on calling him in the morning, and his friends had no idea about his whereabouts. He wouldn't tell them anyway, or at least not Kyungsoo. Not until tomorrow when the boy couldn't try to find him and possibly drag him away. 

As much as they like to joke about that though, Kyungsoo wasn't really like that at all—petty and grumpy. Only acting like a total tsundere (as if he'd ever admitted that). 

Now, Baekhyun had the option to simply text Lay, one of Chanyeol's friends and the one who invited them in the first place, but the tall and lean boy was already heading towards the destination. Luckily, followed by the other two boys. 

Baekhyun let out a long, nervous sigh. He can't back up now so instead of chickening out, he waved at them, putting on a smile. All three of them returned it, the biggest and the shiniest one belonging to no other than his roommate. 

It would be a lie if Baekhyun said it wasn't adorable. 

「 ❦ 」

"What do you mean you hang out with all of them?!" The boy raised his voice and Baekhyun's eyes widened in fear. He wasn't into getting killed by his best friend right now and there. 

"Well—I can't just turn down an invitation. It was fun, okay? You two are still the best but I can't lie about not having fun yesterday." Baekhyun tried to calm down his overreacting friend. Kyungsoo was about to complain again but shook his head instead. He didn't have the right to tell Baekhyun whom he can or cannot meet. He just stared at his friend, waiting what he'll say next. 

"For your information, yes, we talked about you too, for like five minutes, and I started it," Baekhyun said in all honesty whereupon Kyungsoo's head snapped in his direction and he clung onto him. 

"What the fuck, Baekhyun?!" 

"Calm down, you penguin foot. Kai told me he still feels sorry but he also wants this beef between you to come to an end." Kyungsoo felt a bit guilty at his words but his rock-solid untouchable pride quickly shook it off. 

Baekhyun continued "He also thinks you sing really nice and if you will finally find a solution for your fight—with a good ending, of course, he wants to be friends with you. Others said roughly the same. Besides, you don't hate all of them, do you." Baekhyun lightly pushed his friend away while Kyungsoo sighed. 

The words stuck to his shoe like a gum, stuck inside his head like an annoying summer hit—and it made him feel guilty, this time for real. It stayed there and even trying to get rid of it did nothing. Kyungsoo knew Kai was right in this case—

"He's—he's..." 

—yet was having trouble in giving him the credits. Kyungsoo groaned. 

"Let's talk about that later. Now tell me what did you do." The boy looked at Baekhyun who smiled widely, forgetting about their fight almost immediately. 

"So, we went to this gaming place called Blaze—you know, with all kinds of arcades, shooting games or even rhythm ones. Lay was the one who invited everyone, for some reason including me as well—he's like a sugar daddy, I swear." Kyungsoo nodded, a gentle smile lifting the corner of his mouth a bit. 

"Since the weather was rather cold and rainy, we stayed inside. There were many games and I won almost every time against Chanyeol, he's such a loser. I even started thinking he was doing it on purpose." Baekhyun laughed. "Kai often went against Sehun—and won, but lost at dance game with Lay. Thought both of them are good, you should have seen them." Baekhyun dramatically looked at Kyungsoo who only shrugged—uninterested, trying to ignore a strange feeling somewhere deep inside. 

"Overall, all of them are pretty competitive—even next to me."

"That's really something. Tell me what happened next, I want all the tea." Sudden interest in Kyungsoo's eyes left Baekhyun almost in awe. 

"After two hours of playing, we went to a restaurant. Chanyeol ate so much—oh my God, I'm not even surprised he's that tall anymore. Oh and Kai ate almost the whole chicken which we were supposed to share but, luckily, Yeol had some of his food left." Baekhyun blabbed happily, it was obvious he enjoyed the night from the joyful tone in his voice. 

"So you got close to Chanyeol at least." Kyungsoo wiggled his eyebrows in a taunting way but his friend didn't catch his expression as he was deep in thoughts. "With all of them actually but yeah, you're right. We're finally on the next level, from great roommates to friends."

"And all of that happened in one night? Wait, you must have walked together since you share a dorm." Kyungsoo was obviously trying to get every bit, every detail of that night as if it was something important. 

It confused Baekhyun a little, not because of his actions that resembled rather a teenage girls' gossiping night, but because of the fact that he went out just with some friends. Kyungsoo couldn't be jealous, he never was, and he didn't even ask about Kai that much, either directly or indirectly so the reason was in something else. Baekhyun didn't know, but he still continued. 

"Yes and yes—after the others left we walked together and we talked a lot. About us, our hobbies and stuff. Did you know he composes music and raps? So cool." He said dreamily and Kyungsoo chuckled. 

"You must adore him a lot now, don't you?"

Baekhyun nodded while grinning. "Yes I do—wait, what do you mean by that?" He immediately furrowed his eyebrows. 

Kyungsoo just shook his head and chuckled while waving his hand to dodge away from answering. 

"Nothing." 

「 ❦ 」

The black-haired male was currently doing his math homework when a loud knocking echoed the room and made him wince. 

Quiet swearing left his lips as he realized after looking at the papers that he was almost finished with the work he had all night for. He could've used that as a great excuse during another sleepless night. Chanyeol was now sure he would either end up looking at some videos, getting scolded by his roommate afterwards, or spend the whole night just laying and staring at his ceiling, the dreams too far away from his reach. 

"Coming!" He shouted out loud before he stood up, pushing away the chair. When he opened the door, a pretty girl dressed in a loose shirt and pants, all white, came into his sight. 

"Hey, Chanyeol." She smiled friendly. 

"Taeyeon." He nodded and motioned her to come inside. "How can I help you? You seem like you just came back from the work." He sent her a grin after closing the door. 

She walked around a bit before deciding to speak up. "I'm actually having a break before the night shift." Taeyeon sighed and put on a tired smile.

"Anyway, I came for Baekhyun but it seems like he's not here yet." 

"Yeah, I guess he still has classes. It's Thursday so he shouldn't finish until five p.m." 

"Oh." 

She rubbed her eyes and sighed, slightly frustrated by the fact her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. "Can you please tell him to call me immediately when he gets back? I can't even get hold of him." 

"Did something happen?" Chanyeol wore worried face when she faced him and he noticed her fearful gaze. "N-no, I—just tell him to call me." Taeyeon looked like she didn't want to talk about it. It must be something really important, he thought. 

"Okay, I'll tell him, don't worry. You can count on me as always." Chanyeol sent her gun fingers while smiling gently and the girl returned the same expression back. 

"Thanks." Taeyeon thanked before she left, the room suddenly getting quiet. 

Chanyeol stared pensively at older's bed, praying that nothing would go wrong. If yes, he swore to himself he would help and protect Baekhyun at all it costs. 

A couple of hours passed and the boy was now laying on his bed, feeling a light sleep finally taking over him. He was almost there, in his dreamland, when a sudden loud thump made him yank. He supposed that someone just closed the doors really, really aggressively.

"Friends. Friends?! What the hell was on her mind?" 

Chanyeol was already sitting on his bed watching Baekhyun throwing his keys and phone roughly on his table. He looked so in thoughts that he didn't realise when he knocked down a cup with pens. All of the varied plastic pens falling down on the ground made unpleasant noise which snapped Baekhyun out of his thoughts. That's when the older turned around and found his sleepy roommate watching everything from his bed. 

"Oh shit, Chanyeol, did I wake you up?" 

"Ah, it's fine—" 

"No, sorry, I'm so sorry, just—things got fucked up and—and I thought everything was okay but now—" The boy blurted out at the verge of tears before Chanyeol stopped him by standing up. 

"Baekhyun. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, now." 

"But—" 

"Do it." 

"Okay." The boy closed his eyes and slowly started taking deep breaths meanwhile Chanyeol waited a minute for the boy to calm down. 

"Now, tell me what happened. The sooner you get it out of you the sooner you'll feel better." Chanyeol took a step forward. "I hope you trust me enough, but if it's too personal or sensitive for you, I understand if you'll want to keep it to yourself." He added. 

To make the boy feel safer, he slowly reached out for Baekhyun's shoulder and put his hand on it, squeezing it lightly. Baekhyun spoke up, his voice quiet and shaky. 

"No, it's just... Taeyeon is leaving me." He tried hard not to break down. The only thing that was now keeping him from falling was his roommate's soft grip on his shoulder. 

How funny, he never thought he could love someone to the point that it made him cry rivers—even oceans. 

"She broke up with you?" 

"She didn't, it's more complicated. And although she has known it already for two weeks, she had kept it away from me until tonight—would you believe that?!" Baekhyun spat out but before he could get angrier, he breathed out again and calmly started again "Taeyeon is moving. She leaves on Monday." 

That shocked the younger. "What—where?" 

"Her job. She will go and help sick kids in Africa as a voluntary doctor. For three years." Baekhyun said, his voice shaking. Chanyeol got the urgent feeling of hugging the boy. 

"That's... I'm sorry. But you can still keep in touch. You don't have to break up." 

"Actually we can't. There will be no signal and you know how these things work. I have experienced it many times already. People part ways, keep in touch for a while, forget to answer once, twice until they slowly drift away completely. From close friends to strangers." Baekhyun said without any emotion, with an empty look in his dark eyes. 

"So you ended your relationship because of this? Baekhyun! Stop crying! If you really love her, you won't give up on her because of some bullshit like this." He shook his figure but smaller boy withdrew himself out of the hold and turned to his bed, ready to go sleep. 

"You're right. It's no use crying over spilt milk anyway." 


	3. promise [약속]

He really did want to help but he had no idea how. 

"And he has been like that since—?" 

"Tuesday. One day after she left." Chanyeol sighed. 

Lay was sipping on his strawberry milkshake quietly, deep in thoughts while making himself comfortable on Chanyeol's bed. Suho, on the other hand, was stretched on Baekhyun's office chair, spinning slowly. He arrived five minutes ago to check on Baekhyun who was nowhere to be seen, making him worried even more. The boy hasn't talked to his friends since Thursday—he was either busy because of school or hiding in the library. Taeyeon came a few times before her flight to apologize but he wasn't there or ignored her as if she didn't exist. Chanyeol felt helpless. 

Baekhyun talked to Chanyeol for a while though, but they were only simple responses, such as 'yes', 'no' or 'leave me alone'. However, as if something changed inside him since Tuesday—he started ignoring everyone completely. 

"It's been a day since he even looked at me and, to be honest, I'm scared. I feel like I'm talking to a wall." Chanyeol threw his hands into the air as frustrated as he was at that moment. 

Suho stopped spinning and rubbed his face. "He is the loudest and talkative person in this school, do you realize how serious is this? I should have been here for him." He started panicking. "What if he tries something? I c-can't even think about it! What if he'll—" 

"Junmyeon." Lay cut off Suho, making the boy wince at the sound of his real name. "Baekhyun is old enough to know something like this isn't the end of the world. He wouldn't harm himself. He just needs some time." Lay assured him, putting his drink on the table. Baekhyun's best friend nodded after sending the boy a thankful glance. 

"Chanyeol, please, promise me you'll look after him." Suho turned to look at the boy with pleading eyes. 

Chanyeol nodded "I promise."

「 ❦ 」

The alarm clock was brightly showing it was something past eight, the sky already dark when someone started urgently knocking on the wooden surface of the dorm doors. 

It was Thursday again and Chanyeol has been waiting patiently for the older since afternoon because he felt like they really needed to talk. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep anyway, either of nervousness or anxiety that had been eating him up since last week. Obviously, he didn't seem to care if Baekhyun would try to ignore him and slip away. He is planning to nail Baekhyun down so the boy won't have any option besides listening to him. 

Though, Chanyeol stopped for a second after he hesitantly got up and pushed away his chair. If it was Baekhyun, he would open the door for himself as he has his own keys. Then who would want to see him at this hour? He slowly pressed the handle down and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight of a familiar midget. 

"Kyungsoo—?" 

"Come with me, quickly!" Kyungsoo didn't let him finish. 

"What happened—" 

"I'll tell you in a moment. Don't forget your phone and keys, just in case." Kyungsoo insisted. 

Chanyeol quickly turned around, snatching his things in a hurry and, after closing the doors with a loud thump, he ran after Baekhyun's best friend. Chanyeol's long legs immediately caught up with Kyungsoo's. 

"So, what's the sitch?" 

Kyungsoo didn't dare to avert his eyes from the direction he was walking to, the brightly illuminated hall seeming to look endless. He took a breath. 

"Baekhyun had a breakdown in my bathroom just a few minutes ago after he went out for a few drinks and then got into my room completely drunk." 

"Jesus Christ." 

「 ❦ 」

The bright rays of the sun woke Baekhyun up, blinding his eyesight. He didn't know for how long had he been sleeping but it suddenly felt like ages. His head ached like fuck and, as Baekhyun started trying to recall the reason, he realised he couldn't remember what happened yesterday after his piano lesson ended. He just remembered craving for a walk in the park near their school, now covered in autumn-toned leaves. It was the place where he and Taeyeon said their I love yous for the first time. 

Shit, he hoped he didn't get—

Baekhyun was on his legs in a second which he terribly regretted right after. His vision darkened almost immediately, the ringing sound deafening his hearing for a few seconds. His knees weakened and it was almost as if he forgot who he was and where he was during the some-kind-of shock. When Baekhyun could finally see properly his surroundings, he found himself lying on the ground. 

"Fuuck." Baekhyun cursed as he tried to get up. 

"Oh my God, are you okay?" 

Baekhyun's head snapped in the direction of the voice and he almost screamed. His eyes quickly turned away ignominiously and he found his carpet more interesting than his roommate. 

"Y-yes, now leave me alone please—" 

"Yeah, sure I'll leave you alone in this state." Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun was so ashamed of himself to even look at the boy and he prayed nothing more than to just disappear. The giant helped him to stand up and sit on his bed while giving him some pills and water to wash it down. Baekhyun whispered quick thanks and closed his eyes for a while to steady himself and his thoughts. Chanyeol watched him the whole time, observing his messy hair, red cheeks and black circles under his eyes. 

Baekhyun looked like shit. 

"Did I do something bad?" Baekhyun broke off the silence in their room. 

"Kyungsoo said—" Chanyeol got immediately cut off by the older muttering 'shit' but carried on. "He said you went straight to his dorm room. You puked into his toilet and then collapsed. I had to carry you the whole way here, but it's okay, I don't mind helping you." He smiled warmly while Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, the shame written all over his face. 

"Thanks." He sighed in relief but shrank his nose right after. "What is this—bloody hell, I stink horribly!" A feel of disgust flashed across his features. 

"I'm gonna wash now and you should go to school. I hope you didn't miss any class." 

"It's lunchtime actually so, uh, I did. But I'll catch up." Chanyeol scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. 

Baekhyun faced him with a towel in his hand, giving him a shocked look. "Are you kidding me? Why did you wait for me to wake up, I can take care of myself." 

"No, you can't. And I wasn't sure if you weren't dead or something. I had to look after you, you silly head." The younger raised his eyebrows followed by his roommate's complaining which faded away as soon as he closed the door of their shared bathroom. 

After a long shower where Baekhyun thought about what to say to his roommate once he finishes, he opened the door a little to peek out and found Chanyeol reading a book. He slapped himself lightly to man up and went out of the bathroom.

"Hey." 

"Hey, you're done already?" Chanyeol put his book aside while Baekhyun was drying his hair. "I thought about going for lunch to some fast food or something. You can tag—no you'll come with me. We have things to talk about." Chanyeol pointed at him with his slinger finger and Baekhyun shivered in fear. 

"I-I'm sorry." Baekhyun suddenly blurted out and Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. 

"For what?" 

"Me getting drunk? Me bringing nothing but trouble? It was all stupid of me." The older didn't understand Chanyeol's confused stare. He felt awful. 

"Why are you apologizing to me though? You did nothing bad to me." 

"You had to carry me here, sleep in this horrible smell and wait for me to wake up." He counted on his fingers. 

Chanyeol raised his hand to stop him. "Listen, we're friends and roommates, right? I wanted to help you. Also, I promised to Suho, and yesterday Kyungsoo too, that I will take care of you." The air got stuck in Baekhyun's throat and he looked away. He has been acting like a dick towards his best friends for the last few days, yet they still cared about him. 

Chanyeol noticed his unrelaxed expression and heaved a sigh. 

"Let's go eat." 

The two, in the end, decided to drop by the same place they went two weeks ago with Chanyeol's friends. The restaurant was slightly crowded as it was lunchtime but the couple luckily found a place to sit—in one of the boxes located far in the back, a big picture of old New York streets hanging on the wall. 

"What do you want?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun as he scanned the menu. 

"Pizza?" 

"Sure, which one." 

"This one with bacon, two types of cheese and corn. Do they sell it in a smaller size, like only one triangle? I'm not that hungry." Baekhyun travelled with his finger across the pizza section. Chanyeol hummed 'yes' while looking at the menu in his hands. He stopped at the famous pizza which had been dividing the people into two groups for a long time. 

"Please don't tell me you are going to order the Hawaiian one." The older pouted at Chanyeol whereas the younger chuckled at his roommate's cuteness. 

"Well I actually wanted the American one, but I don't have any problem with pineapple." 

"It should be forbidden!" Baekhyun threw his hands into the air with a shocked expression. Few people looked in their direction, probably wondering why is the boy being so loud. However, the couple only ignored them because it was just Baekhyun being Baekhyun. And Chanyeol was happy and relieved that the boy was becoming himself again. 

"But what about people who actually like it? I agree it might be weird, but it tastes good to some people." Chanyeol argued.

"Guess you're right." Baekhyun closed the topic with a shrug. He looked around and remembered they were there to eat. 

"Are you done with ordering? I'll go and—" 

"No, no, no. I'll go, you stay here." Chanyeol stopped him and stood up instead. "Anything for a drink?" He lifted his brows. 

"Cola will do." Baekhyun grinned. 

The younger nodded and went to the cash desk, ordering their food. After, what it seemed like an eternity to Baekhyun who has been impatiently watching his roommate, Chanyeol came with his hands full of food, trying not to fall. 

"You idiot, I could've helped you. Clumsy is your middle name and we don't want our food to be served on the floor." Baekhyun shook his head. 

"I hope you're this savage and mean only around your friends." Chanyeol laughed instead of fighting back. The older tilted his head in question and took one fried potato from his roommate's pizza. 

"I guess, but only around the closest ones because they know what kind of bitch I am—I'm not drama seeker. Why though?" 

"Oh, nothing. But then—does this make us close friends?" Chanyeol smirked meanwhile Baekhyun almost choked on the food. 

"How would I know? Probably?"

Chanyeol started laughing at older's terrified face—at Baekhyun almost dying because of a stupid piece of fries. 

After they finished their meals without uttering a word, Chanyeol lazily leaned back against the pillow surface of the wooden seat, stroking his full stomach. Meanwhile, his roommate was observing him with scared eyes. He knew they have to talk about the past few days and he wasn't ready at all. 

"I am stupid," Baekhyun said because he couldn't bear anymore the stiff atmosphere between him and the boy sitting across. It made Chanyeol look up and lift his eyebrows. 

"Why?" 

"I ended it but I was the one who cried in the end." 

"Listen, it took her too. Taeyeon cried when you ignored her and was sad when you didn't send her off. She texted Suho before her plane took off saying she will miss you and that she still hopes you can be friends at least." This made the older feel horrible. He shut his eyes in misery and shook his head. 

"God I'm such a moron." 

"You can still get together when she comes back," Chanyeol said but Baekhyun got the feeling he heard something in his voice he wasn't sure of. His friend probably didn't believe that. Or didn't want to. 

"No, Yeol. I actually think we... Our love wasn't destined to last. I just feel bad I didn't sort it out with her. She deserved to know it and to be happy. I hope she isn't suffering alone there because of me." He ruffled his blond, almost sand-coloured locks and the younger nodded. 

"So you're a single man now?" 

"I guess..." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol perplexedly and knitted his brows together. The playful look spread across the younger's features. "I'll have to find you someone then." 

"Are you proposing to help me?" 

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" 


	4. calamity

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No!" 

"I don't care. You are coming with me."

Despite Baekhyun's protests, Chanyeol was forcing him to go out to have fun and totally lose himself in a night club. The older boy was just about to go sleep when Chanyeol flew in like a hurricane, saying they're going out—and that it's not a proposal because he doesn't have any other option. 

Baekhyun disagreed immediately.

For the past days, Chanyeol has tried everything. He made him a profile on Tinder, he found some girls from their school and even tried to hook Baekhyun up with Sehun's cousin, with a little help from Suho. But it didn't work as the older simply refused all of it. Chanyeol just wanted the older to be happy—he wasn't even sure why. Baekhyun's happiness and good mood made him happy too. 

Baekhyun often complained about him doing great while being single but the younger knew he wasn't. In fact, the others could see through him easily too. It wasn't just that Baekhyun now basically despised everything smelling of romance, from lovely books to too-cute kdramas that made him almost gag every time he saw one, but also the way he acted around other sweet couples gave it away. Whether he was glaring or envying them—he was pretty obvious. To make things worse, Christmas was just around a corner and everything screamed romance. 

And the reason why the situation could be considered to have gotten even worse was when the older started turning their questions and worries down completely and shifted the attention onto Chanyeol who should, according to Baekhyun, found somebody too. 

His roommate, however, always responded with "I'm your friend and I want to help you."

It's been a month after his breakdown and the more Chanyeol said that, the more Baekhyun felt something off in his words. As if he was getting tired of it, as if he didn't want to help anymore. 

Baekhyun got suddenly scared that he would eventually give up and that's why that night he, in the end, agreed. 

「 ❦ 」

Loud electro music was blasting from big speakers around the filled room with DJ shouting random phrases in the stuffed air to keep the dancing atmosphere going. The people were either singing along or talking loudly which caused problems to understand even the person standing close by. 

Chanyeol was trying to make his way through the crowd of sweaty and drunk people who were dancing as if there was no tomorrow, scared Baekhyun following him like a puppy. Chanyeol linked their hands just in case because the boy was small and most likely to get lost. 

Baekhyun squeezed his roommate's hand a bit to get his attention. "Chanyeol, I don't like this at all." He shouted whereupon the said boy looked in his direction. He waved with his free hand. 

"Don't worry—and loosen up a bit. If you feel uncomfortable even after an hour, we'll go home." Chanyeol promised. 

Baekhyun eventually agreed. His heart was beating fast from being nervous but also deep inside excited. The feeling of trying something new sent shivers down his spine, his skin thrilling in sensation. 

Besides, he trusted Chanyeol. 

After five minutes or so the two of them were already sitting behind the bar, Chanyeol ordering their drinks as he had a little knowledge in it. The waiter didn't even ask for their identification cards which seemed a bit disturbing to Baekhyun. Yes, he was twenty-two already, but as if they didn't care if they are giving the drink to an adult or child. And that was in his eyes wrong.

Baekhyun looked over his roommate who was scanning the crowd till their eyes meet. Chanyeol kept his eyes on him, leaving the boy wondering if there was something on his face. This night he especially tried to look good, showing up in a coal-black shirt with purple-metallic reflections tucked in casual black jeans and a washed off blue-jean jacket on top. His now dyed dark hair with lots of white and grey strands was shining in the neon lights, messily parted in the middle and revealing his perfect forehead to the world. Baekhyun even went as far as putting a light make up on, a drop of shadows in the corner of his eyes and a regular lip balm that made his lips pop. 

The boy raised his eyebrow, secretly asking if there was perhaps something wrong but Chanyeol only shook his head and gave him his big shiny smile. He then turned to the bartender who was already putting glasses of an unknown liquid in front of them. Baekhyun gulped nervously. 

"You have to swallow it quickly so the horrible taste won't bother you that much," Chanyeol explained as he raised his hand with his own glass and drank it down in second. His face shrank a bit but he smiled afterwards, motioning it was Baekhyun's turn. 

The boy still wasn't sure if it was a good idea—but his fingers yet reached for the drink, shaking from the excitement. Like a beast, he eyed it like its prey, and in a blink of an eye he washed off the drought that has been torturing his throat for a while. 

His gaze met Chanyeol's, who was watching him carefully, and he giggled. 

A couple of drinks later, Baekhyun's head was spinning and his surroundings waving. He was a lightweight drinker after all so it wasn't a surprise when after two shots he wasn't only in a good mood but also slightly drunk. And after getting his senses intoxicated, Baekhyun decided to walk around and leave Chanyeol on his own—or rather the other way around. He danced here and there, either alone or with a complete stranger, laughing his ass off meanwhile. Surprisingly, Baekhyun has also achieved meeting and talking to new people, which was the main point of him coming there, as the alcohol running in his veins made him somewhat more confident. 

However, when Baekhyun suddenly in the middle of a conversation about baseball realised that his roommate was nowhere to be seen, he got worried. The alcohol made Baekhyun totally forget about who was he there with in the first place but as if a bulb suddenly lighted up, a name Chanyeol popped up in his head right after someone mentioned a giant baseball player. 

Quietly, Baekhyun excused himself from the group and started walking around the big crowded room. He called out his name a few times, even tapped on people's shoulders to ask if they have seen a tall boy in grey hoodie and ripped black skinny jeans. But it was useless. 

His head was still spinning when he, not even knowing how, ended up at toilets. 

Baekhyun headed straight towards the washbasin of the white and brown decorated modern bathroom. He switched the faucet on and splashed the flowing fresh water all over his face. It woke him up from his total tipsy state, but the scenery around him was still blurry. His legs loosened and he felt himself fall. 

"Hey there." Someone caught him, making Baekhyun wince. 

The stranger behind him quickly helped him stand up, Baekhyun shaking off his hand and leaning towards the basin instead.

"You okay?" The male voice spoke up again. 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and noticed a tall blonde guy who was now leaning against one of the toilet cubicles, observing the midget with narrowed eyes. It was only the two of them, music quietly playing in the background. 

"Um, I guess? Thanks for the help." 

By each second passing, Baekhyun was feeling more and more insecure. In this state, being drunk and alone in the dimly-illuminated bathroom with a complete stranger wasn't a very strategic option. He, therefore, decided it would be best to leave, only to be blocked by a body. 

Baekhyun took two steps back, trying to look as much intimidating as he could pull off. "Do I know you?" The stranger only smiled mischievously, his back contacting with the surface of the door. Baekhyun's confidence suddenly wore off alongside his drunkenness.

The guy smirked. "I doubt, it's a perfect time to, though. My name is Kris, what's yours, pretty boy?" Baekhyun's forehead furrowed. The guy was handsome but giving off very strange vibes, almost making him feel uneasy. 

"E-excuse me? Pretty boy? Isn't that weird—?" 

"Yes, I called you pretty which you are the same as I'm gay. Welcome to the world outside of your dreamland full of flowers and Christianity. I hope you don't have a problem with that." He lifted his thick eyebrows playfully and pushed himself off the wall towards the boy. 

Did Baekhyun have a problem? In thousands of years. Suho, his best friend was openly bi and, after meeting and talking to them, Baekhyun suspected Lay and Kai to be something too. However, it made him deep inside uncomfortable. Not because he hated the boy-and-boy relationship, that wasn't the case. But two weeks after Taeyeon left, he started questioning himself. Why did he give up so easily? Why did it hurt so bad but after Chanyeol started helping him, started caring—he moved on so quickly? What would it be like to be fully homosexual? Was Chanyeol perhaps by any chance gay? No one could answer these questions, however. 

Baekhyun mentally shook his head and tried to calm down his thumping heart. 

"No, I don't care." Gulping, Baekhyun dared to look up and his eyes met Kris's dark, mysterious ones. His gaze wasn't comfortable at all—it felt like the boy was trying to strip Baekhyun off his clothes with it. 

Kris started walking forward, putting him out of guards. "What about you?" He stretched out his arm and caressed the smaller's cheek. 

That gesture more than startled Baekhyun to the point where he was unable to answer—unable to move at all. Anxiety came over his body and his breath hitched in his throat. 

"You look like you're lost and alone. Shall I accompany you?" Kris whispered into his ear obscenely as his other hand stroke his arm. It sent shivers down his spine. Baekhyun tried to push him away but the taller boy only tightened his grip on his elbow. It hurt a lot. 

"No, leave me alone, please." 

Baekhyun shivered—he wanted to cry, he was so, so scared. Kris started getting closer while Baekhyun was taking steps back till his back hit the wall. He realised he was screwed. Kris's dirty fingers found their way to Baekhyun's neck, squeezing it lightly and pulling him closer. The boy started panicking immediately. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP SOMEONE, HEUWMPH—" Kris swiftly covered his mouth with his hand. 

"No one will hear you from here, pretty boy. Let's have fun, shall we." He smirked and Baekhyun sobbed. 

Kris's other hand went from his neck to his inner thigh, rubbing it softly. Baekhyun felt disgusted and dirty. Hopeless and weak. He tried to scream, he tried to pull out from taller's hold but it was no use.

He felt so small, like a mouse in the cat's clasp. 

Suddenly, the door loudly opened, Baekhyun breathing out in relief. He just hoped it was the help he hoped for. 

"Mother-fucker!" 

He heard voices—at least three of them. 

Something pulled Kris away from his body and with all its strength threw him on the ground. He watched the boy with too familiar hair at first holding him still, then fighting back when Kris started responding. However, Baekhyun stopped caring once he found himself being wrapped by someone else's strong arms. He tightly clung to the person with a familiar smell, never wanting to let go. It felt safe, like a home. 

"Ch-chanyeol." He sobbed again but this time it turned into quiet crying. 

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm here now." Baekhyun nodded and looked up at the younger. 

"Y-you—" Baekhyun's voice broke. 

"I know, I know. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place, not talking about getting you drunk and then leaving you alone. I'm sorry, Baekhyun, I really am. If you won't talk to me after tonight, I understand, but now let's go home—to our dorm." 

Baekhyun nodded again and looked over Kris who unconsciously lied on the cold ground. Lay stood above him, panting heavily. Baekhyun then wondered what will happen to him, wishing for the worst. 

Lay turned to them. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

「 ❦ 」

"I can't believe that I've put trust in you!" Suho went off at Chanyeol. 

They were standing outside the dorm so the sleeping boy wouldn't be able to hear any of that. Suho's loud voice made Chanyeol shut his eyes, a slight headache creeping inside his head. 

"I know. And I take all the responsibility." 

"You think that will help? You piece of shit—" Suho was ready to punch him in the face if it wasn't for someone holding him tightly in a back hug. 

"Okay, now let's calm down you two," Lay said, eyeing both of them. "We should go to sleep, it's not the right time to argue about such things. It's better to sleep on it." Chanyeol nodded and Lay turned his head at the boy still in his embrace. "I'll accompany you, let's go." He released the angry boy from the grip and took him by elbow instead. 

Suho sent him a burning glare. "No, I haven't finished—" 

"Good night, Chanyeol." Lay didn't waste any more time and dragged protesting Suho away. Chanyeol let out a groan and went to his own room to bury himself in his bed. Literally. 

He watched while his roommate was sleeping peacefully. Time to time he made his cute noises which always melted Chanyeol's heart. He enjoyed the last night of watching Baekhyun sleeping because he realised tomorrow will change. The boy will hate him to the core the next morning. 

I gave you a promise, yet I broke it. I wanted to protect you and I failed. He lied down with his eyes tearing up.

I don't deserve anything in this world, no way I deserve you. 

The next day Baekhyun woke up, feeling worse than ever. He quickly realised he got drunk again. And the memories of the previous night filled his head like a cloud of smoke as he covered himself with a blanket and started shaking. 

"Baekhyun—?" A voice asked. He slowly sat on his bed and faced his roommate who wore a worried look. 

Baekhyun got angry. "You! You left me alone! Do you know how worried and scared I was?!" Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed. Regrets were all over his face. 

"I don't think I could put in the words how sorry I am and how it is eating me up but I really do regret my carelessness. I also understand if you don't want to share a room with me anymore. Today I'm going to our dorm keeper and ask him to find you a better roommate or let you live alone." Chanyeol opened his eyes and met older's startled ones. Baekhyun blinked a few times and shook his head. 

"Don't." 

It took a while for Chanyeol to respond. "What?" He furrowed his brows. 

"I don't—I don't want anyone else here. I feel comfortable around you. Yes, you broke the promise and I am angry and disappointed but—" Baekhyun shook his head again, inhaling air while looking out of the window. "You also helped me a lot last month. Just because I was careless myself and drank too much I can't blame it all on you." He turned his gaze at Chanyeol who, on the other hand, had his eyes locked on his lap. 

"No, Baek, you should blame me. I-I—" 

"You saved me from him in the end, remember? You managed to hear my voice in that mess." Baekhyun cut him off and Chanyeol's head snapped in his direction. He mused. "I still don't know how, it was like—as if I got the feeling something was wrong. I started looking for you when I met Lay by accident and then I heard your voice. It was quiet but—I caught it." 

Baekhyun smiled. 

"By the way, the guy..." Chanyeol started slowly, making Baekhyun look up. 

"Kris" 

"I'd prefer saying asshole. He's currently sitting and waiting for the investigator to interrogate him." Baekhyun sighed in relief. "He has done many bad things in the past whether it was girls, boys or—or kids. He's not a new case." 

That mentally slammed Baekhyun in the face. "Shit." His heart started beating from anger building up inside him. 

"Baekhyun, it's okay now. He has no chance to win this. And you're with me now, nothing will happen to you, I swear on my life. As if it depended on it." Chanyeol sincerely promised. The look in his eyes made the boy's heart skip a beat, something warm spreading inside his chest. He strangely liked it. 

"Come here." Baekhyun smacked his bed and motioned his roommate to sit next to him. Chanyeol did as he was told and covered them with the blanket. Baekhyun, now wrapped like a burrito, bit his lip before asking. 

"Can we spend this Saturday in my bed? Let's do a movie marathon." At that, Chanyeol smiled and reached out for his laptop. 

They stayed like that all day, just watching movies, eating unhealthy food and enjoying their presence. And closeness, as their arms were wrapped around each other while they were basically cuddling without them noticing. 

As if it was already natural for them. 


	5. hope

"I don't know if my mom lets me." Baekhyun cried. 

Winter break was around a corner and Kai decided to invite all of them to his parent's cottage located in snowy mountains. At first, it was only Chanyeol, Sehun and Lay but later he also felt the need to invite Suho and Baekhyun who are his good friends as well. (Plus Kai couldn't watch the weird tension between Baekhyun and Chanyeol anymore.)

And lastly, of course, Kyungsoo—the boy who he wished to get close to. 

Their relationship changed drastically after Kai approached him a week ago, looking for Lay who was obviously somewhere with Suho. The boy ignored him at first but who was Kai to give up? He started persuading the stubborn boy to answer him, saying their argument was really stupid and they should get finally over it. Kyungsoo surprisingly agreed. So there they were, in Chanyeol and Baekhyun's room, talking about their plans for the winter break—to spend time together. Everyone agreed except Baekhyun. 

"Then ask her." Kyungsoo rolled his big eyes and Kai chuckled. 

"I know but it's not that easy." He whined. 

Sehun mused. "We can pretend you're sick and have to stay here." 

The boys shook their heads at the idea. 

"Give me your damn phone, I'll talk to her myself." The so-called-mom Suho, being back-hugged by sleepy Lay stretched out his arm. Baekhyun shook his head. 

"No. I got it." 

He looked over Chanyeol who crossed his fingers for luck and smiled at him, trying to give him some confidence. Unfortunately, it woke up butterflies inside his stomach instead. 

Again. 

「 ❦ 」

Two boys were making their way up to the destination—holiday house somewhere ahead of them, sun right above their heads as it was one hour in the afternoon, yet hiding behind gloomy grey clouds. The calm breeze was caressing their fluffy hair and freezing air turning their cheeks red, them making icy wisps of breathing as they walked higher and higher. It might have been colder than the days before, but the walk through the snowy forest that shined in white was definitely worth it.

Both of them were the last ones to come. Kai has been in the house since yesterday accompanied by Suho and Lay, while Kyungsoo arrived two hours before Baekhyun and Chanyeol who agreed to go together. During the fifteen-minutes-long ride from the city to the town closest to the mountains, the two chattered nonstop. They shared their plans with family for Christmas and ideas for gifts they want to get them. Both of them agreed on not saying what they brought for each other and their friends.

Baekhyun was dragging his small luggage up the wooden stairs leading to the mountain house, looking quite tired. 

"Geez. Why don't you let me help you?" Voice behind him asked.

"I can handle it Yeol. I'm not that weak as I might seem." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and waited for some response from the giant. 

Chanyeol, however, remained quiet. 

"Chanyeol?" He turned around and, noticing his roommate's expression, he let out a sigh. "If this is about what happened with Kris, drop it. Let's have fun now, okay?" Older smiled while he was waiting for Chanyeol who smiled back, standing on the last step of wooden stairs. 

They changed. Baekhyun wasn't sure in what way and if it was good or bad—he didn't care. Chanyeol realised but wasn't sure one hundred per cent. He just noticed that after Baekhyun forgave him, he felt easier, relieved. Even his sleep came back after a few weeks of stressing out and he finally got to see his dreams again. Although it was only three times in total, he still saw it as progress. However, things weren't the same as a few months ago, that was for sure. 

While walking up, they luckily didn't slip on any of the steps. Chanyeol soon caught up with Baekhyun who already opened the gate and went to knock at the door. 

"Welcome lovebirds, took you long enough to get here. We've been waiting." As soon as Suho opened the heavy wooden door, Lay greeted from behind as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's body. Baekhyun rolled eyes at the sight but blushed at Lay calling him and Chanyeol lovebirds. 

"We should call you that and now step away. It's quite cold outside you know." Chanyeol groaned and gently pushed his roommate inside, closing the doors afterwards. He then took Baekhyun's luggage without him noticing as he was observing the house with quiet gasps leaving his mouth. No wonder—the place seemed cosy and warm, just perfect for them to spend the weekend at. It wasn't that big as he imagined it would be though, but this was even better. 

He was sure some of them would share a room. "So how are we sleeping?" 

"Oh yes. Suho and Lay are together, that's for sure. I tried to get Lay into my room but he said no." Kai sighed. 

"Actually I said 'but then don't complain when Suho comes and we'll make out'," Lay smirked and hugged smiling Suho even more. Kai only gave him dramatic rolling eyes. 

"Whatever. Kyungsoo booked one room for him and Baekhyun." Kai said and shouted the said name right after. Kyungsoo came down the stairs, greeting both males with a small smile. 

Baekhyun was happy but for some reason, he felt weird. He didn't want to share a room with Kyungsoo—not that he didn't like his best friend. He just wanted to sleep next to Chanyeol, like he's used to. Baekhyun quickly shook the ridiculous thoughts off. 

However, he wasn't the only one thinking about that. 

"Actually Baekhyun would you want—" 

"Yes," Baekhyun blurted out without thinking, his emotions bubbling inside, trying to get out of his small body. He wanted to punch himself for his thoughtless actions, but when Chanyeol's beautiful smile appeared all of his doubts got shooed away. 

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo an apologizing look before taking his luggage, ready to head to their room. He then realized the bag wasn't in his hands anymore as Chanyeol has already taken it, now carrying it upstairs. His heart skipped a beat. 

Such a gentleman. 

Kyungsoo took him by his elbow into a smaller kitchen, panting angrily. "Baekhyun, you do realize I'll have to sleep in the same room as you know who!" He shout-whispered. 

His friend, however, only grinned. 

"Yes. It will help you to stop this ridiculous thing between you." Kyungsoo remained frowning. "Come on, it's for a good thing! Besides, I want to share the room with Chanyeol." He said shamelessly as if it didn't matter anymore what others thought. He gazed in the direction of the stairs and Kyungsoo's big eyes widened even more. 

"Are you perhaps crushing on him?" 

Is he? 

Another time he would already panic and deny it at all costs or freeze on the spot, unable to even move his thoughts. Yet at the moment, sudden confidence gathered inside him. 

"Who knows?" Baekhyun shrugged unbothered and went after Chanyeol, his now potential crush. 

Potential crush—he liked the idea. 

「 ❦ 」

"Waaah." As soon as Baekhyun opened the door of brown wood that led to his room, he exclaimed. 

The place was modern the same as the whole house, yet the warm colours and patterns made it feel much more comfortable. Two separate beds were illuminated by the bright light of the outside snowy scenery, few paintings of nature hanging around the room of honey-wooden and rose colour. Baekhyun got the chance to see Kyungsoo's room that looked similar, only the curtains and bedsheets were in sky blue shades. 

Chanyeol, who has been busy placing his things so the room wouldn't look messy, turned to him. 

"Nice, isn't it?" 

"Just perfect. Kai's rich, damn." Baekhyun laughed while caressing the wooden surface of a wardrobe near an empty bed where his luggage laid. At that, Chanyeol nodded, joining him with a cheeky grin. "You should see his bedroom someday."

"I'm going to guess—lots of games. And clothes."

"Not necessarily, he has one wall filled with books."

"Oh? Our nerdy Kyungsoo has nothing to worry about then. He actually thought Kai is like this childish brat who likes to play basketball."

Chanyeol burst in laugh. "He sucks at basketball, first of all, and he's more clever than he seems. Your friend was too quick to judge."

"Kyungsoo is just an angsty teenage girl." Baekhyun shook his head. 

"Seems like it." He again laughed. "But he also seems like a good friend. Though he almost killed you down there." 

"As I said, angsty teenage girl?" 

"It surprises me you chose me over him to share the room with. His dorm room doesn't look that messy." Chanyeol eyed him and Baekhyun was quick to catch on that. The boy was wondering why did he agree. 

"Ah... I think I'm just used to you or something." Baekhyun nervously smiled. Luckily, Chanyeol didn't notice his sheepish reaction and even if he did he didn't show it. By that, the whole matter was swiped under a carpet—or rather pushed aside for now. 

After half an hour of unpacking and arranging their room—or just chatting, the two went downstairs to join the others in talking about meaningless things and gossips. It was already decided that that night would be peaceful, only a few of them spending it together. 

Kai found a couple of board games in a cupboard that was under television and put them on the table. 

"What do you want to play?"

"Monopoly!" Baekhyun smiled innocently. 

Before Kyungsoo could say anything against, Suho was already eyeing their best friend. "No, I'm not playing Monopoly with you." 

"Come on!" 

"No!" They said in unison. 

"Why?" Lay looked at Suho with a question in his eyes who only waved his hand. "Long story." 

"Would you look at that—we have the whole night!" Chanyeol tapped on his wrist where his non-existent watches were supposed to be, and gasped. 

Kyungsoo whined "Geez." but nevertheless started talking while the others gave him their full attention. Baekhyun eyed the boys from time to time, watching as Lay's eyebrows furrowed while Sehun just rolled his eyes. Chanyeol has been smiling the whole time and it made the boy feel somewhat nice.

"—and so he grabbed the dices and threw them across the room just as my sister walked in—" 

The whole room gasped loudly and the boy was quick to defend himself. 

"But I didn't hit her!" 

"Baekhyun, she has been pretty scared of you since then."

Baekhyun groaned, spreading his whole body across the ground just as Kai laughed. 

Suho clapped his hands. "All in all—no board games with this child ever again."

"That's so unfair!" Baekhyun whined like a little child, his lips immediately forming a pout. 

Rolling his eyes for the nth time that evening, Sehun took a sip of his juice before speaking up. "What about playing it in pairs? I can see only four figures anyway." He lifted the carton cover a bit, peeking inside before he revealed the famous board game also known as Monopoly. 

After agreeing and setting up the pairs by rock-paper-scissors-ing, the teams seated themselves each at the corners of the square board. Lay and Sehun were already discussing their tactics, Suho was almost choking Kyungsoo by hugging him tight while Kai was doing the banker and dividing the money between all of them. Only Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who for some reason ended up in one team, were sitting quietly. 

"I'll better just watch the game." Baekhyun proposed, shifting his body away from the coffee table. 

Chanyeol whipped his head with furrowed brows. "Hell no, I have no idea how to play this."

"Wait, really?" Suho let go of the poor Kyungsoo and the tallest shrugged. 

"Ah, it's really simple!" Baekhyun was already reaching for the manual leaflet. Chanyeol didn't say a word when the boy started explaining the game, cards and even little details. He couldn't say he listened carefully either though; the sudden enthusiasm in Baekhyun's voice took him aback and left him in awe. 

"So?" The boy finished, looking at him in await. 

"Yeah, I guess I'll get round to understand it." 

The boy groaned. "That won't help us winning this."

"Don't panic, we'll win this—I promise." Chanyeol winked and Baekhyun raised his brows, trying to cover up the small blush on his cheeks and gain confidence. 

"You better keep your promise, hunk."

「 ❦ 」

"What the hell!" Suho watched as Baekhyun took another of his precious properties with a huge grin almost tearing his cheeks. 

"I call this as a total victory!" 

Chanyeol high-fived his teammate just as he collected the last thing that led to the end of the game—and them winning. 

The two laughed hard as Kyungsoo started swearing in broken roblox language and as Sehun took another sip of his juice, totally unbothered as he had been the whole time. They didn't stop celebrating even after Kai dismissed their game night since it was already past midnight, their laughing echoing the halls just before Chanyeol kicked-closed the door.

"You said you couldn't play!" The oldest plumped himself onto his bed. 

The other boy let himself fall as well but in the end, decided to sit up instead. "Yeah, but I love strategy games. You just have to know when and what to risk at the right moment."

Baekhyun cooed. "Clever."

The room fell silent after that, only the yellow light from two lamps set on small tables between their beds illuminated the shapes of the room. Chanyeol yawned, being followed by Baekhyun in a second. That made the older laugh. 

"Aww, that means we're close."

"Nah, it's just a human reflex. We'd be close anyway."

Chanyeol coughed, putting his fist on his chest and hitting himself slightly as he pretended to be touched by the words. He was actually very touched by them but decided to fool around a bit. The two burst in laugh again—so loud that Kyungsoo had to slam against their shared wall to shut them up. 

"Let's sleep now. Kai told me we're doing something tomorrow." Proposed the younger boy. 

"I guess what that'll be." Baekhyun chuckled. 

"Good night, Hyun." 

It took the boy a whole five seconds to processed his roommate's words. He cleared his throat. 

"Good night to you too, Yeol." 


	6. 花요일「Blooming Day」

The next day was much busier—the second Baekhyun finally forced himself to stand up, he was met with Suho talking about something very excitedly. His brain was still too sleepy to proceed all of that but, luckily, Chanyeol was there to explain everything to him later. 

The plan was to go hiking. 

"Nooo, I'm too tired and it's also too cold outside anyway," Kyungsoo instantly complained while the five of them sat behind a round dark-wooden table in the kitchen downstairs. They were currently having peaceful breakfast—peaceful as some of them were still sleeping. 

Baekhyun nodded along, his eyelids trying to stick back together as he was forcing his eyes open with fingers. It was freaking eight in the morning which wouldn't be normally considered as bad if it wasn't for the fact that they went to bed at two o'clock and he fell asleep maybe at three. Sehun too seemed like he missed a few hours of sleep as he was soullessly staring into his cup of coffee while gently holding it. 

Only Suho was hyped-up enough to be on his feet since the sun has risen up, Lay getting dragged along somewhere in-between, while Kai was already used to sleeping late and getting up early as he had training and dance practices at the craziest hours. Lastly, Chanyeol was used to light sleep or not sleeping at all. 

The sudden realisation woke Baekhyun up wholly as he looked over his roommate who seemed rather unbothered. It clenched something inside him—he hoped the boy got at least some sleep, though he was too nervous to ask. 

He still wasn't into freezing somewhere in the mountains though. 

Suho, however, objected. "Oh come on! It's just a small walk, we'll be here by afternoon—"

"Afternoon?! It's still eight in the morning, how long will we be out there? I can dress like Olaf without touching the snow you know." Kyungsoo furrowed his brows in annoyance. 

Suho sighed in frustration, like a mum having to deal with five-years-old kids. "We'll get on track at ten, for fuck's sake, at least I know how good you're listening to me." He eyed all of them, including his own boyfriend who put his hands up in defence. 

"It's still cold." Baekhyun peeped. 

"Shut up or I'll make you all sleep there. Hell, even if freaking Elsa finds you." 

Kyungsoo pouted, whining quietly, while Kai and Chanyeol laughed.

When the clock eventually reached the time they were supposed to set off, the group of five already stood in front of the house in winter clothing with scarfs covering their faces. Kyungsoo, still not friends with the idea, was stepping around in order to warm himself up. He was wearing a thick hat that assured him of the warmth and thick cotton scarf resembling a huge mask as only the boy's dark eyes were peeking out. 

Baekhyun laughed at him, receiving a slap right after. 

"Let's go." Suho sighed. 

He held his phone in one hand while holding hands with Lay on his left, the two of them getting lost in some conversation. The map was right in the phone and the mama of the group wanted to make sure they set off well. The rest of the journey will be sure fun as he put his phone into his right pocket, now fully diving into whatever was Lay saying. 

Baekhyun envied them. Despite having no idea how the two of them got together, they had the chemistry and perfectly completed each other. 

"What are you thinking about?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Baekhyun confusingly whipped his head around only to find Sehun and Chanyeol debating about something with Kyungsoo. For that reason, he turned his attention to Kai instead. 

"Nothing actually."

He'd think after that their small conversation would die but he was wrong. Awfully wrong. The two of them started chatting almost immediately, sometimes it was only Baekhyun blabbing and Kai listening or then Kai giving his opinions to what the older boy had said. Baekhyun was surprised in a good way and just then he started realising that Chanyeol's group of friends was actually very cool and he wouldn't mind spending more time with them—hell even becoming a part. But something inside told him he doesn't have to worry — it seemed like the boys already accepted him and his friends, and it felt nice to say at least. 

"So what do your parents do? Don't wanna sound nosy but your supposed boring old cottage doesn't resemble like one. It's still cosy but—no." Baekhyun eyed him curiously. 

Kai hummed, understanding exactly what he meant. "My dad is a doctor, that itself explains many things."

Baekhyun nodded. "Agreed, my grandma used to be one too. What does he do?" 

"He's a surgeon so it's a pretty risky job. On the other hand though—hella good paid."

Baekhyun nodded again. "What about your mom?" 

The asked boy took a long time to respond to that question, almost making Baekhyun worried he asked something wrong. "I'm sorry if—" 

"No, no it's okay." Kai laughed. "I just don't know how to name it, her work. You could call her a doctor as well, but more like natural. Like herbs and stuff. She uses all kinds of techniques to help your soul and body, so I'd say something between a psychologist and a witch." He laughed again, Baekhyun whistling. 

"That's sounds interesting. Makes me wonder how your parents got together. I suppose each of them has different opinions on the ways of healing and stuff, or?" 

"Actually, no. My mom isn't like those moms that believe essential oils can heal you wholly, she actually agrees with what the real doctors do, including my father. She's just this fairy who takes care of your soul by talking to you in a very calm environment with aromatic candles and shit around. I even visit her at work when I'm stressed."

"That's so..." Baekhyun was at a loss of words. He was intrigued suddenly. "I must visit her someday as well." 

"Feel welcome to visit anytime." Kai finished with a smile. 

All kinds of various topics were run through after that, like frames on a film tape as the time passed by, the boys deciding to have a little break. They finally stepped outside of the rich forest onto field covered with thick snow so instead of their legs delving into the white sand, they walked comfortably on the hard ground. Baekhyun realised the two of them just talked for one hour straight that felt maybe two times of its length. Both of them found it amazing. 

Besides the long walk, however, nature too provided them with some drops of entertainment, though it was like watching silent ballet rather than a rock concert that usually obtained in the summer. Yet, it was nice and calming, something that they all needed; especially Baekhyun. 

As soon as they escaped the narrow path leading through the forest, the five of them walked next to each other, having heated discussions about anything that came to their minds together. The sun above their heads was warm, caressing their already uncovered features. Even Kyungsoo's cheeks turned red as he got rid of the fabric that blocked his words from being heard clearly. 

Suho hummed in amusement. "I can't believe we've been walking for two hours already and no one is really complaining. No, you don't count Kyungsoo." Before the said boy could say anything, he cut him off. 

"I was complaining just a while ago." Sehun murmured, making Lay chuckle. 

Since it was the midday time, Suho and Sehun, who have been carrying backpacks, took out paper bags containing food their mouths were drooling for. The parents of the group prepared the lunch with the help of Kyungsoo, who was now as well diving into his sandwich with salad and chicken cutlet. All of them had the same thing, but Chanyeol and Kai insisted on a double portion. 

"That's so unfair." Baekhyun furrowed his brows as he approached Chanyeol who was squatting and eating peacefully. 

"You should've asked for more." The boy said with a full mouth. Baekhyun shrugged and joined him, sitting on the ground. As soon as he did that, Chanyeol whined in protest. 

Baekhyun gave him a weird look, waiting till the boy gulps all the food down. 

"Don't sit on the ground, you'll get ill." Chanyeol was fast to hold onto his elbow and dragged him on his legs. 

"Okay, okay, wait." 

Baekhyun was trying to squat as well, making him lose balance on the slippery snow instead and sprawl back on the ground—now dragging the poor giant along. 

"Shit."

They ended up lying next to each other, suddenly bursting in a laugh at their clumsiness. The ground might've been cold but their thick fluffy jackets protected them as their heads were put in the hoods. 

After a while of total silence between them where only the distant chatter of their friends cut through the calm atmosphere, Baekhyun let out a sigh. "This is nice." He commented on the clear sky and shining surroundings. 

"I agree." 

The older boy then heard some rustling from where the other laid and turned his head only to find the other already staring at him. 

"Hi." Chanyeol giggled and Baekhyun almost screeched. Almost. Park Chanyeol should be illegal. 

As they both stared at each other, Baekhyun noticed a piece of crust from the fried meat in the corner of Chanyeol's mouth. He could tell the boy to wipe it off but how could he let that kind of opportunity easily slip through his fingers? His hand reached towards Chanyeol's face, ignoring his shocked expression, and wiped off the crust himself. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh, you had a piece of food there," Baekhyun said casually as if he wasn't silently screaming inside. 

"Ah, thanks." Chanyeol grinned, making his heart skip a beat again. Damn me and my feelings, Baekhyun groaned internally. 

"Enough of this cringy flirting, we should carry on." Kyungsoo clapped his hands above their head, pulling both of them out of their little world. The two blushed but immediately shook it off— Kyungsoo was right. 

They ran after the others, totally forgetting what happened after joining yet another of their long conversations that lasted the whole way back. 

However, Baekhyun couldn't get himself to shake off the weird feeling inside his stomach for a long time. Not when the cause of it was brushing against his body parts from time to time. 

「 ❦ 」

When the boys returned back to the house, the sun decided to hide behind the mountains, covering the sky in various colours. Baekhyun went out to take some photos of the peachy colours blurring with pink hues that tinted into the bluish, almost purple sky. He wasn't alone as Kyungsoo followed him behind, insisting he wanted to watch the vibrant yet peaceful sky as well. 

The boys didn't talk that much during the time. Kyungsoo sat on a wooden bench, folded blanket under his butt so he wouldn't catch a cold, observing the marvellous view in front of their human eyes. Baekhyun snapped a few pictures of the sky, scenery, and his best friend. 

"When did you know?" 

Baekhyun stood closer to the little cliff the mountain had, with the camera in his hands. 

"Know what?" He asked confusingly, glancing over his best friend. 

"That you might like him." Kyungsoo couldn't wait anymore as the curiosity has been eating him up since yesterday. He also felt a slight betrayal as Baekhyun, his own best friend, his brother, hasn't said anything before, yet even suggested. It irked him that he failed to read through the boy's actions, missing an important development like this. 

Baekhyun bit his lip. "I don't even know honestly. Five hours? Two days? A month?" The boy turned back to face the beautiful view. "I had no idea I could even like a boy, especially Chanyeol. It's just—when he smiles, when his eyes sparkle, when he's happy—I feel something deep inside my heart bubbling, something I only felt with Taeyeon. But it's thousand times bigger, stronger and it wants to explode. As if my heart couldn't hold all the feelings I feel when I'm with him." Baekhyun breathed out as the excitement was subconsciously taking control over his body. 

Finally calming down, he smiled for himself but sighed sadly afterwards. "He has helped me a lot for these past few months. He made me laugh again, see the beauty in the world again, he basically made my days brighter. I think I wouldn't be like this without his help. Maybe I'm not even crushing on him, maybe it's just making him one of my best friends." Baekhyun shrugged and shook his head to turn back to capture the sky again. However, he stopped in motion when he heard his friend chuckle. 

"What." He faced him again. 

Kyungsoo continued in his cute laugh. "God, you're so stupid." 

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun furrowed his brows and stared at his best friend puzzled. 

When Kyungsoo stopped laughing, he let out a sigh, giving Baekhyun serious look. "Chanyeol is not your friend the same as I'm not your crush."

The boy kept quiet. 

"You fell in love with him, Baekhyun." 

「 ❦ 」

Baekhyun thought he would fall asleep in peace after the long day but just as he threw his stuff on the ground, Lay proposed his plan to them with something playful flickering in his eyes. And as soon as he pulled out an unknown bottle from his bag right after they got cleaned and dressed up, it was sure there was no going back. He looked at them with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips and threw the hand with the bottle in the air. 

"Let's have a little fun tonight!" 

"Let's get wasted!" Kai followed him. 

"Let's sleep," Kyungsoo whined quietly in a small protest but gave in eventually. 

They were currently sitting in a circle, except Suho who had his head in Lay's lap and one foot placed on Kyungsoo's left tight. Next to Kyungsoo sat Baekhyun, then Chanyeol and Kai sitting next to Lay while facing the sleepy boy. The bottle, full of still unknown liquid laid in the middle. 

"Who's gonna spin first?" Suho asked and pushed himself up from Lay who pouted from the sudden loss of warmth on his tights. 

Baekhyun kept quiet. He was quiet since the talk half hour ago and Kyungsoo noticed. 

"I'll go first." Kai sighed and took the bottle. He balanced it in his hands before he opened it and took one big gulp, his face crumpling in disgust. "Kai is a lightweight drinker, he'll go down in an hour." Chanyeol laughed as Kai put the succus down. His friend only shot him a reproving face and spun the bottle. It stopped at Suho who instantly grinned in excitement. As if he was waiting for the moment he can play. 

"No, I'm not gonna ask you two to make out, you can do it anytime. I actually wanna know how the two of you got together since you never wanted to tell us." Kai smirked and Suho rolled his eyes. Lay whispered something into his ear whereupon the younger nodded. 

"After that night Baekhyun got almost you know what and then the argument with Chanyeol—" 

Wait, what?

Suho's words got lost in the back of his head as Baekhyun immediately looked over at Chanyeol who had his head placed on the seat of the couch behind him and observed the situation. Older found it adorable and his uneasiness disappeared, with him forgetting the matter instantly. 

"...and he tried to calm me down. We talked a lot and he asked me out, for fun not expecting me to agree. But then I was like 'why the fuck not?' and then we went out three times before our first kiss." Suho hugged Lay who continued "After some time we became official. He was blushing as hell when I asked him to be my boyfriend, it was so freaking adorable." Lay smiled proudly at his embarrassed boyfriend who on the other hand smacked his shoulders for calling him adorable. 

All of them, except Kai pouted, touched by the heart whelming story. Chanyeol gazed at Baekhyun and his heart melted. Baekhyun's pout was for sure the cutest one he has ever seen.

He didn't even realize when Suho turned the bottle which was now pointing at Kyungsoo. The boy immediately groaned in protest. 

Suho smirked "Hug Kai. Tightly as if he was your girl—no, boyfriend, we stan gays in this household. Just imagine he's leaving for a long time and you'll miss him." Chanyeol faked being touched as he played along and loud 'what the fuck Suho?!' echoed across the whole house. 

Kai only shrugged. 

"It's nothing. Come on, Kyungsoo."

"Yeah, Kyungsoo, don't be a bitch." Baekhyun tilted his head and smirked at his best friend who sent him a burning glare. 

Kyungsoo looked up and his big eyes met Kai's dark ones, sending shivers down his spine. The younger, after waiting for the short boy to take a sip of the drink, stood up and offered him his hand. The offered boy wanted to refuse but stopped himself before saying anything. It was just a hug, nothing serious. Besides, he wanted them to be friends too. 

Kai pulled him up and wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo's small body softly. Kyungsoo thought he would die from suffocation but to his surprise, the hug was actually warm and very very comfortable. He awkwardly hugged Kai back, almost not wanting to let go but after a few moments, he quickly got back to his senses and loosened his grip. 

Both of them went back to their seats in silence and dazed Kyungsoo spun the bottle, still feeling the warmth of Kai's arms around him. The blur of green glass spun and spun in fast motion until it stopped on Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo smirked and Baekhyun immediately sent him a look that screamed don't. His best friend's smile, however, widened even more. 

"Don't worry, I won't go hard on you, Chanyeol." The giant sighed in relief but Baekhyun sensed his best friend had something planned up his sleeve. "Your head seems to be kind of uncomfortable laying on the couch like that though. So, till the end of the game, lay your head on—" Kyungsoo mischievously travelled with his eyes around the room, trying to keep his act for the longest time before his gaze went from the couch to—Baekhyun gasped. 

His eyes were on Baekhyun's lap. 

Couple of minutes passed and the smaller boy was already smiling, trying to ignore the fact that his boy-crush was where he was. It wasn't that bad, honestly though. Baekhyun couldn't recall the exact moment he started playing with the younger's hair as he was watching Suho and Kyungsoo play some childish game since the spin-bottle got too boring eventually. He didn't even notice he was being watched by his roommate laying on his stiff thighs the whole time. 

Yet his heart was beating fast and hard, and he hoped Chanyeol couldn't hear it despite being so close. To say Baekhyun was nervous would be an understatement. He was internally screaming. 

After a while, his eyes met Kyungsoo's ones and Baekhyun tried to kill him by its laser stare. How could he?! He knows about his feelings for God's sake. His friend only smiled innocently and turned his head back at Lay trying to defeat Kai in arm wrestling. Kai was winning for sure. 

"Baekhyun?" A quiet soft voice underneath him said and pulled him out of his thoughts. He let his gaze fall down and met the beautiful dark doe-alike eyes of his roommate that reflected the whole galaxy. The air got stuck in his throat. 

"Y-yes?" 

The younger wasn't really sure what he wanted to say exactly. He just wanted Baekhyun to face him. A sigh left his lips. "Do you perhaps want to go out for a walk? With me." He added 

"Now? Are you nuts?! It's cold and dark!" Baekhyun shout-whispered. Chanyeol looked like he was thinking hard before he spoke up again. "For five to ten minutes, to the cliff. That's right next to the house and the lights still reach the place." The boy stared at him with hope and Baekhyun bit his lip. 

He gave in. 

"If an animal appears and tries to kill us, I'll run away without looking back." 

Chanyeol smiled although he felt a slight pain in his chest area. "I will protect you and sacrifice if it's needed. I gave you a promise, right?" 

Baekhyun nodded. 

He wished it wasn't only because of the promise. 

「 ❦ 」

Snow slowly danced in the night air around their bodies as they stood there, resting on the railing and watching the night panorama. Baekhyun was in his thoughts trying to think about anything but the younger. Chanyeol, on the other hand, thought about Baekhyun and the words he wanted to tell him—for a quite while to be honest. About his feels that have grown up rapidly during the last few months. 

However, he wasn't sure if it was only him or the boy standing just a few inches away felt the weird aura around them too. 

He was scared. They still had half of the trimester left and he wasn't prepared for Baekhyun rejecting him and then the two of them becoming total strangers because of how embarrassing the situation between them would end up being. Although they were really close friends at that moment, Chanyeol knew how the boy processed certain dilemmas. He was frightened even. 

And Baekhyun somehow noticed. 

"Yeol, is everything alright? Did you call me here to talk about something serious?" He faced his roommate and stared into his eyes looking for an answer. However, the boy was averting his gaze elsewhere.

"What makes you think that?" Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun could see he was indeed nervous.

"I can see it." He simply answered.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, still keeping quiet. 

Baekhyun heaved a sigh, "Look, you've been listening to my bullshit for the last few months. Maybe you don't even realise, but you have helped me a lot. There's nothing I couldn't at least try to help you with." Baekhyun softly held his hand and squeezed it a little. 

This innocent move that was supposed to calm him down made his heart skip a beat instead. Baekhyun intertwined their hands, his small hand perfectly fitting Chanyeol's giant one. The boy felt comfortable because of the hold but it didn'r erase the anxiety building up inside him. 

He shook his head and inhaled the clear mountain air so his brain could think freely without stumbling over his words. 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol softly called, turning his body to face his roommate fully. He held very intense gaze which scared the called boy. 

"During the last three months I feel like—we got really close and I'm really happy about it. After the shit I caused, you still talked to me and there won't be a day I won't regret what I did. I guess it made us somehow even closer. And I'm thankful for our friendship." Chanyeol looked straight into Baekhyun's eyes who smiled, but his face showed an emotion he wouldn't expect to see. Sadness? Disappointment?

Chanyeol ignored it. He hasn't finished. 

"I'm thankful for our friendship, but I don't want it." He said honestly. 

Baekhyun felt like someone had stabbed him in his back. He didn't know how to react. Sure, he liked the boy, maybe even loved and besides, he trusted Chanyeol with everything at that point. However, everything about his speech seemed off and Baekhyun being Baekhyun started panicking. Was he so obvious? Did he perhaps make the boy uncomfortable? He wasn't sure and the fact Chanyeol didn't tell him what he wanted to talk about was making him terrified. 

His sight got suddenly teary and he had to look away so Chanyeol wouldn't have to see his little breakdown. Smaller's heart was slowly breaking apart and it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe normally. 

Fuck.  Baekhyun wanted to pull out his hand from his roommate's grip but Chanyeol squeezed it even harder, which made him confused—and gave him a little hope. He looked back at Chanyeol who observed the older with emotional eyes. The situation was sure confusing. Baekhyun was wondering what was this all about.

Chanyeol gave him one of his most beautiful smiles which never failed to melt Baekhyun's heart. 

"For the past three months, I think—" The giant took a deep breath. "I think I started to like you more than a friend. Like—romantically."

Baekhyun froze on his place. What?! 

He wanted to say something but his brain wasn't able to give him any words, God he almost couldn't breathe. The butterflies in Baekhyun's stomach wildly fluttered around and he himself felt like on a rollercoaster. His heart started thumping in his throat again, boosted with all emotions he didn't think he still had as his head slowly processed the words from the boy he loved. Tall giant who stole his heart. He blinked a couple of times to see if it was just a dream, but it wasn't. 

Since the boy hasn't said anything for a good minute, Chanyeol slowly loosened the grip. 

"I know it was sudden, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything..." The tears found its way out while he tried to hold it back. Chanyeol sniffed quietly and the stunned boy finally snapped out of his thoughts. 

Baekhyun grinned and shook his head as he noticed that both of them were crying. 

"God." He laughed in relief before he wrapped his hands around the younger's neck and pulled him closer into the hug. His roommate was in faze but hesitatingly hugged him back. 

"I don't understand," Chanyeol said, still sniffing and Baekhyun chuckled at his puppy-like behaviour, wiping off one tear which was making its way down his roommate's soft skin. 

Baekhyun stood high up on his toes, where their eyes were on the same level and where he could feel taller's nervous breath against his lips. All out of sudden, Baekhyun leaned over and quickly pecked the older's nose in cute manner before he could get any more embarrassed. Chanyeol was still in shock so he didn't even realise when Baekhyun pulled away after the little contact they just shared, smiling widely. 

"I like you too, giant." He smacked his shoulder slightly. 

Chanyeol couldn't wait anymore so he ended up being the one who finally connected their lips, kissing the boy carefully as if he was scared it would disappear in any second. He heard mocking howls in the background but he chose to ignore his stupid friends and instead gave his attention fully to the lips of the smaller boy his heart ached to love so bad. They were so soft, like cotton candy and he could feel himself getting slowly drew to it. Both of them smiled into the kiss as Chanyeol still held the smaller tight in his arms. 

It all felt like a beautiful dream to Chanyeol, a dream he has longed for ages. They had no idea what was going to happen next, if they last but they also didn't seem to even care. What they cared about was that exact moment when their tears already dried up, replaced only by happiness. 

It also reminded him of something else, something more important—he succeeded in keeping his promise. 

Baekhyun was finally happy and so was Chanyeol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the confession wasn't too cliche or cheesy :D


	7. kaisoo

<One year ago>

"That's my place." A smaller boy approached another one sitting in sand-coloured armchair placed by the window. 

It was far after lunch, the classes already finished when Kyungsoo visited the school's library as any other day except Thursday. Now it was Friday and his sacred place he always occupied was taken by someone else. And he didn't like it. 

"I sat here first." The stranger replied, not even sparing him a glance as he was reading what it seemed like a math book. 

Kyungsoo sighed. "I've been sitting here since forever. It's my place, it has always been." 

"Well, that's sad, I guess." the boy gave him as a response, still not looking at the one who was trying to force him out. 

Kyungsoo clenched his fists which almost turned white. "YA!" 

To his misfortune, the other boy still ignored him, making the other more angry by each passing second. Kyungsoo has never seen him in the library before so it irked him even more. He looked like those douche boys that don't pay attention in the class and are good at sports. 

Who does he think he is?! 

The burning glare of the smaller boy started getting more and more uncomfortable for the stranger. For that reason, he decided to look up and his eyes met others' big dark ones. He was clearly taken aback. 

"So?" Kyungsoo was getting impatient. 

The asked boy hesitated to answer for a couple of seconds as he was taken aback by the beauty standing above him. He smiled internally, feeling the need to compliment him immediately. Instead, he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Can't you just sit somewhere else? I'm trying to study." 

"You can study a few meters from here. This is my place." Kyungsoo frowned and the boy sighed, obviously tired. 

"Boys, can you keep it down? You're disturbing the others. You can talk out your personal problems somewhere else." The librarian shot them an annoyed look. 

"Yes, take your boyfriend problems elsewhere, Soo." One of the only girls in library Kyungsoo was friends with sent him a teasing wink. 

In a snap of fingers, Kyungsoo got red like a tomato while he tried to oppose. "H-he's not—we're not in any kind of relationship!" His head snapped in the stranger's direction who has been laughing silently the whole time. 

"Whatever. Shut up or leave." Librarian turned and left the boys alone. Well, not alone as there were at least ten more students watching them. Kyungsoo felt embarrassed and suddenly small. 

"It's your fault—" 

"No, it's not." The boy cut him off.  "You don't know what toleration is, do you? This is a public space, you didn't buy this seat." He lifted his eyebrows at the smaller while standing up. In his eyes, the boy was hell of a cutie if it wasn't for him being so rude. Though, he seemed to be even cuter while being angry. 

"Asshole." 

Kyungsoo glared at the boy who just passed by him, with his pride hurting like a hell. 

Kai smiled for himself. 

「 ❦ 」

<Present>

As soon as he felt the younger's warm embrace, his heart skipped a beat. 

Kai smelled nice, too nice to end the hug right at that moment. Kyungsoo hoped he didn't say that out loud since he indeed felt too comfortable. The hug lasted only for ten seconds but it felt like an eternity. 

"Bye!" Kai gave him one last warm smile before turning and going his way. Kyungsoo stood at the bus stop for a couple of moments before he started walking his way as well.

There were many unspoken things he wanted to say, hell even shout but he was too scared and embarrassed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun seemed to click together well but could he said the same about them? Kai was like a god comparing to him—many girls had their eyes on him while he, a small nerdy-looking guy could only dream about getting closer to him. 

Or at least that were his thoughts before their little trip that sadly just ended. Now was time to go home, Kyungsoo stuck out his lip. 

He didn't hear the approaching steps behind of someone chasing after him. 

"Wait." 

Kyungsoo could swear he almost screamed when a warm hand grabbed his own. That someone pulled him by his arm, spinning him around so Kyungsoo found himself staring right into Kai's mesmerising eyes. The cold winter air got stuck in his throat. 

"W-what?" He tried to cover his blushing cheeks by his hands hidden in gloves, but that caught younger's attention even more. 

"I forgot to give you back that sweater you lent me when I spilt on mine." Kai slid his backpack off his shoulder, ready to pull put older's sweater. 

"You can have it." Kyungsoo stopped him. 

"No, it's yours." Kai insisted but older only shook his head. 

"Really, I don't mind." _You look better in it anyway_ , Kyungsoo thought. 

However, the sudden shock spreading across the boy's face caused Kyungsoo to realise one important mistake he just did. He instantly started panicking while his eyes widened. Did he said that out loud?! 

As if Kai could read his mind he nodded, confirming that the other boy just made an idiot of himself. 

"Well, thanks, I guess?" He let out a giggle.

Kyungsoo mentally punched himself. He wanted to cry. 

When none of them said anything for a good minute, Kyungsoo took a breath and blabbed out words that were on his mind for some time. "Okay, I admit you're good looking. Merry Christmas and happy new year!" As soon as he finished, he immediately turned on his heels and started walking away in really fast motion away. 

Unluckily for him though, his short legs weren't fast enough to escape that easily, so he found himself once again in front of Kai, the boy he actually started crushing on one week after he met him in the library. It sure made him frustrated. 

"So what if I say, hypothetically, that I may like you?" Kai started off quite confident.

Kyungsoo thought for a while before responding, sudden confidence building up inside him. "Well then I, hypothetically, might say I like you back." 

"And if I mean it?" 

The older furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Then I mean it too—wait what do you mean?" Before he could say anything, Kai started laughing as he embraced the boy in warm and tight hug. 

"You're so cute." He said into the older's fluffy hair. 

After a while when they pulled away, Kai decided to go further and pecked the boy's nose. Kyungsoo now resembled kimchi with too much pepper. 

"Stop!" Kyungsoo whined in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. 

However, Kai had different plans.  He grabbed Kyungsoo's wrists and put them on sides to face him properly. "From now on, never run away from me." 

"That sounded cheesy as fuck—" 

Just then out of blue, Kai smacked their lips together. He had been waiting for that moment too long and, secretly, Kyungsoo did too. Kai's plump lips looked just too good to not to be tasted.  When they pulled away, it took Kyungsoo one minute to process what did they just do. He blinked a few times before looking into Kai's dark eyes. Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, the small boy started smacking his arm continously, while his cheeks couldn't get more red. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" 

"Felt like it." He smirked at him as usually before the nice boyfriend-material Kai entered his body again. 

He tilted his head in a very cute manner. "Do you wanna go grab something to eat? My auntie has a chicken restaurant not far from here." 

Kyungsoo hesitated for a second. He had to take a breath to calm himself down and actually think about the small offer. To be honest, he had nothing to lose by agreeing—he could only gain from it. A chicken and a time spent with the boy he wanted to get close to. He decided to let his tsundere side to rest for a bit. 

"Okay, let's just go." 

After a few minutes of rather silent and comfortable walk, where both of them stole secret glances of each other, Kai eventually caught Kyungsoo staring at him for a little bit longer.

He grinned. "Can this be consider as a date—" 

"No." Kyungsoo immediately cut him off. 

"Please—" 

"No, just shut up." 

Kai shut his mouth but giggled anyway. It seemed they were close to the destination as Kai interweaved their hands and softly tugged the older, leading him to a homely looking house that got into their view. 

Kai read the sign hanged above the doors before looking down at the boy. Kyungsoo's shiny eyes observed the sign. 

"House where the dreams meet." 

That made both of them smile. 


	8. epilogue

"Psst, Baekhyun." 

"Baekhyun!" A loud whiny noise made the sleepy boy look up and look around. 

"Huh?" He confusingly stared at Chen. 

Baekhyun's seatmate pointed at something next to his book—a phone, showing someone was trying to get his attention. He sent an apologizing glance to Chen and quickly grabbed the phone to see who was disturbing them during their biology lecture. 

**my bubba yoda** 💓

_ <yoooo _

_ <Baekhyun  _

_ <What are you doing atm _

_ <???  _

_ <Can we meet before lunch?  _

_ <baekiiii _

_ <my babyyyy _

_ <love of my life  _

**geez stap i'm having biology**

**sure owo**

**why tho? is it important?**

**me quite hungry : <**

_ <I'll bring food don't worry _

_ <let's meet in the park near  the lunch area _

_ <yeah it is kinda important  _

**okii**

Baekhyun sighed as he put his phone down. He placed his head back into his opened biology workbook, ready to continue sleeping. Then it hit him. What if Chanyeol wants to meet because something bad happened? 

The boy was quick to shake his head. He was sure Chanyeol just wanted to have the lunch with him. Though he said it was important. The more he was thinking about it, the more the anxiety started doing its things and Baekhyun started panicking. He sat up. 

They have been going out for nearly two months, unofficially. Baekhyun didn't even know what and where they were. 

What if the taller wanted to end the things between them? 

He didn't even realize how terrified he was till his seatmate shook his arm. "Dude, you okay? What happened?" Chen whispered while scanning his face in worry. Baekhyun shook his head and diverted his eyes to the phone lying next to his books. 

"Chanyeol." 

"Oh, your boyfriend—" He started smirking, but Baekhyun cut him off. "We're not boyfriends. Not yet. Or never. I don't know. He said he wants to meet, he wants to end things between us for sure." The words came out of his like an avalanche. 

"Maybe he just wants to properly ask you to be his boyfriend?" 

"You think so?" 

"Yes!" Another voice in front of them hissed. They didn't even realise how loud they were until one of their classmates started glaring holes into them. However, rather than being scary, he resembled an angry baby. Baekhyun recalled his name being Xiumin. 

"Oh sorry if we were disturbing you." Chen was the first to respond and Baekhyun quickly nodded his head along. The boy only rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. 

"Asshole," Chen whispered not quietly enough. 

"At least I don't look like a camel hit with a pan." The boy muttered under his breath but made sure for both of them to hear it. 

Baekhyun bit his tongue. His lungs were hurting as he tried not to wheeze while Chen sat silently, drowning in shame. 

「 ❦ 」

Baekhyun was nervously walking in small circles while waiting for Chanyeol to arrive. Soon, a tall figure caught his eye, making the boy sweat even more. 

He felt happy and nervous at the same time. 

Chanyeol, looking gorgeous as always, was carrying his backpack and carton-paper bag which Baekhyun supposed to be full of food. 

"Hey Baekhyun!" The taller's face lighted up and his mouth shaped into a big smile as he faced the shorter boy. Baekhyun could swear he would never get tired of seeing Chanyeol smile. 

To him, it felt like ages have passed since the argument with Taeyeon that drastically changed his relationship with the giant. And it felt ages since Chanyeol kissed him on their Christmas trip. The memory made him smile unconsciously while his eyes were still on the boy. 

So much has changed it was almost scaring him. It was all like one beautiful dream, just him and his giant, and he didn't want to wake up. What if the boy got tired of him? Baekhyun could sometimes get bothersome that even Chanyeol had to tell him to stop. They had small arguments here and there that always ended up with them kissing and making up. Nevertheless, he was worried that he carried too much that the boy he loved to the moon and back would eventually seek for space and some time alone. 

Baekhyun was well damn aware of his sleeping problems and ever since the kiss he insisted on falling asleep on one bed with Chanyeol, watching over his roommate's dreams. It got better but he still felt bad when he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night only to find Chanyeol up and had to force him to at least try to fall asleep. He really hoped the boy didn't see him as a burden because of that. 

"H-hey." He finally greeted back, nervously playing with his fingers. 

Chanyeol softly reached for his wrist and took him to the closest bench. They sat in silence, while the younger was unpacking the food, humming an unknown melody. Baekhyun watched him nervously the whole time, fiddling his fingers while being deep in thoughts. 

When the food was ready the younger looked up and his gaze fell on the boy who sat too stiffly while something was visibly making him nervous. 

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" 

The said boy started nodding, but his eyes were telling otherwise. His button nose furrowed, while his mouth formed into a pout and he looked like he was about to cry. His head went from nodding to shaking and Chanyeol widened his eyes as few tears found their way out. Baekhyun resembled a kid who lost its favourite toy car and now was regretting he wasn't taking a proper care of it. 

The giant immediately wrapped his strong arms around Baekhyun's small body that to the boy felt like a home and caressed the boy's soft hair. The warm hug made Baekhyun feel a little bit better as he closed his eyes and dived into Chanyeol's scent. 

They sat there like that for a couple of minutes, completely lost in their own world before the smaller's stomach started making funny noises. It crawling for food since the boy was really hungry. Of course, Chanyeol noticed and quickly pulled away, now searching for something in the bag. He took out another paper bag and handed it to Baekhyun who hesitantly accepted it. 

Chanyeol watched the smaller eating for a while before he sighed worryingly. 

"Everything alright, baby?" 

Baekhyun shivered at the pet name but gave him a shrug instead. He was thinking about at least thousand reasons why in fact everything was not alright but he really didn't want to burden Chanyeol even more than he usually does. He also felt stupid for breaking down in front of him and unnecessarily making the boy worried. 

"What about you? Why did you call me here?" He looked up, only to catch his roommate already staring at him. Baekhyun lifted his eyebrows in confusion. 

"What? Can't I have lunch with my- with you?" Chanyeol almost said it, he almost called Baekhyun boyfriend but he corrected himself immediately. And Baekhyun noticed. 

However, since Chanyeol started smiling, he tried to ignore every bad thought that occupied his mind. Tried. 

The atmosphere was getting weirder and weirder, but Chanyeol had no way to even realise that as he was watching the peaceful world around them. When he turned to look at Baekhyun, the boy was staring at his lap, deadly quiet. 

"Baekhyun, if you—" 

"What are we?" The smaller cut him off who immediately furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" 

Baekhyun tried to calm down himself before he would start acting like a pathetic hysterical teenage girl. Luckily, Chanyeol was patient. 

"What are we—exactly? I don't think I'm able to sleep in peace anymore, not knowing how should I feel, what should I act around you—you understand right?" Baekhyun slowly lifted his head and turned to the younger. 

Chanyeol tried, he really tried to stop the huge grin from forming on his face but he was too excited. Excited about asking that one simple, yet hard question. He has been thinking about it for the past few days and he decided that today was the day. However, it made him a bit sad that Baekhyun was doubting himself that much to think he wanted to end up things between them. 

He would never, he has fallen too hard at that point. 

Baekhyun was looking at him with his puppy eyes and at that moment, Chanyeol's heart melted. He bent forward and kissed the tip of his cute nose, ruffling the boy's fluffy hair. 

"You silly." He shook his head while smiling. Baekhyun pouted again and Chanyeol immediately wanted to kiss the pout away. 

"Well, you said it was important so I panicked and then since we've been going out for almost two months, I was just scared you called me to end—" He didn't even have the chance to finish before he was cut off by Chanyeol's sweet lips. Baekhyun hummed into the kiss though it still didn't erase his confusion and doubts. 

When they pulled away Chanyeol shook his head. "I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend." 

Baekhyun's cheeks almost immediately flushed rosy pink and he turned his head to the side so the boy wouldn't see the big smile forming on his face. 

"So?" Chanyeol asked with voice full of hope and the older boy could swear if he had a tail it would be wiggling crazily. Chanyeol looked like a big puppy and Baekhyun giggled. 

He gave him a quick peck. "Anytime, bub."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
